Lamentation of a broken heart
by PeachyQ73
Summary: He sits by the tombstone of his love and mate, lamenting over his death. This story is OOC'ness. If you're not into M/M relationships, please don't read any further. This has a dark ending. Character death and suicide. One shot story un-beta edited.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Please read and review. No flames unless you are going to make s'mores. Criticism is always welcome. This is a one shot. I have been very discouraged by the lack of reviews from my last two stories that this may be my last one. If you do like the stories I write and would like to see me continue, I ask that you give me a review and let me know what you think.

**Warning:** This story is OC'ness. If you're not into yaoi or male/male sexual relationships, please don't read any further. This has a dark ending. Character death and suicide.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own VK, or the characters. My plot bunnies own this story and loves borrowing Kaname and Zero for their stories. I own nothing but my plot bunnies. All honor for the original story and characters goes to Hino-Sama, bless her wonderful and creative heart.

**Summery:** He sits by the tombstone of his love and mate, lamenting over his death.

**Lamentation of a broken heart**

It has been a week since the attack, a week since you died to save my life, a week since you took my heart with you.

All I can do is sit here in shame, my head hung down low. Shame, because I don't have the will to continue to live on without you. You were my rock and source of strength. I know you would want me to continue to live on, but since you died, by heart doesn't want to keep beating. Tears that I was once ashamed to let fall on my face, now freely slide down my cheeks.

Everyday, I have come here to visit as I can't stand the thought of being away from you even for a moment, yet we have never been farther apart since we confessed our love for each other.

I lost my family at an early age and I wasn't looking for anyone to care about me, but you did. You showed me that I didn't have to be alone, that it's ok to love and allow myself to _**be**_ loved. Until you, I was afraid to allow myself to be close to anyone, but you wouldn't let me keep you at a safe distance. Sitting here, now, after these last twenty years, I find I can not regret the love you have shown me. I can not regret allowing myself to love you. I can not regret the time we have had.

These last twenty years have been the best years of my life.

I should have been there to protect you, but I was called away. The night I left, I will never forget it, we argued. I thought you were telling I needed to make a choice. You or the meeting I was being called to. I couldn't understand why you asked me to make a choice. I had to leave and I tried to explain that to you, but at the time, you didn't want to hear me out.

I left, angry and heart sick because of the last words we said to each other. "I guess I will always be second in your life. It doesn't matter if it's to another person or your job. Go, I don't want to see you now. Leave, leave me alone." Those were the last words you spoke to me.

"I have to go, I don't have a choice about that. I thought after all of these years, you would have realized that when I get called away, I don't have a choice. I guess it doesn't matter much to you. You just want me all to your self and not allow me my own life." was the last words I spoke to you out of anger.

I couldn't focus on the meeting. I was too distracted with our heated words. On the way home, I stopped by to pick up a little gift to apologize with to give you. When I got home, the sight I found was grisly and gruesome. I became frantic to find you. I found you in our room, just in time to hear you say you loved me and then you died. I didn't get the chance to tell you that I'm sorry, to tell you that I love you, or to say goodbye.

Now, I sit here day after day, staring at your tombstone that has your name on it. I couldn't take it anymore, living without you, so I brought Bloody Rose with me. I will be joining you soon. Forgive me Kaname, this life just isn't worth living anymore without you in it.

**The End**

_I have been very discouraged by the lack of reviews from my last two stories that this may be my last one. If you do like the stories I write and would like to see me continue, I ask that you give me a review and let me know what you think._


	2. Chapter 2

I need to say thank you to all of you who have reviewed and encouraged me to keep writing.

wintereve: I really appreciate your words of encouragement to continue writing. Thank you.

ben4kevin: Lol, your not the only one to tell me that my stories seem rushed, but I'm glad

you liked this. Thank you.

G-17writa: I thought it sad too. I usually find/ read stories where tragedy have befallen on Zero,

and for some reason I end up coming up with stories of the opposite happening with Kaname.

Personally, I just don't get it myself. Thank you.

mpiedz: Yes you have, and you have been some of the few to review the stories you have seen.

Reviews tell me what my readers think of my stories. If I don't get reviews or enough of the

reviews, I begin to wonder if my stories are good. I'm getting good reviews with this stories. Thank you.

Nillen: Your review was great. I couldn't stop laughing and my family kept looking at me weird asking if I need

a box of tissues for laughing so much. Anyway, I like to add a bit of mystery and surprise to my stories.

I wrote another similar to this with a happy ending in 'Wake up, Please'.

Sonzai Taz: Thank you for your words of encouragement. I love to write stories that has surprise endings.

krIsh4: Thank you for adding me to your favorite authors list.

Thank you all of you who reviewed my story and encouraged me to keep going. In honor to all of you, I will be posting a new story called 'Their anniversary'. If I continue to receive more reviews after this is posted, I will add your names with my thanks.

New reviews and added thanks

www.L.O.V.: Haha, I loved your review. Thank you. It was sad, because that's how I felt at the time. As for me, what I prefer depends, again, on my mood.

Crescent18: Thank you for adding the storie to your favorites list.


End file.
